King Of Zombie Hill
by Wizard boy64
Summary: When Dale conspiracy of Zombie Apocalypse is right, Hank say "Dammit Dale." Now Hank friend and family must survive the Zombie Apocalypse or die because of Bill or Peggy.
1. Prologue

In a normal day in Arlen, Texas. Hank, Bill, Dale and Boomhauer are in the alley drinking their beer at dusk.

"So, do guys do believe that the zombie Apocalypse is coming soon. Me, Nancy and Joseph are preparing for this critic" Hank nod his head for Dale stupid conspiracy theory.

Hank say to Dale, "Dale do you really believe that there going to be a zombie apocalypse?"

Billy reply, "Well Hank their maybe a chance since the military started to bring so many weird chemical to the base."

Boomhauer respond speaking fast "No man, if their a zombie apocalypse we raid Dale for all his gun man, beside it will never happen."

Hank agree with Boomhauer, "Right Boomhauer there no way on earth that a Zombie Apocalypse can start."

"Well Hank, if the Zombie Apocalypse does start then you lose your shelter," Dale say walking back home.

 _Hank and Peggy Room_

Hank wear a white shirt and boxer as he flosses his teeth. Peggy is in bed wearing her night gown playing cross word puzzle. "Hank do you know a six-letter word undead," Peggy ask hank.

Hank finish flossing and say "Zombie," Peg right it down. Hank throw his floss and walk to bed "You know Peggy in the alley Dale tell the guys that the Zombie Apocalypse will come soon hee-hee isn't that funny."

"Not true Hank, their still a possibility that it may happen. An example is the black plague" Peggy reply with calm tone.

Hank reply, "Peg you know that all of Dale theories are just dumb ideas."

She replies, "But Hank some dumb idea can still be true in some way." Hank ignore Peggy idea and went to bed

 _The next day 7:00 AM_

Hank got up from bed went to the bathroom. As he finishes take a shower and go dress work, Hank turn on the television to see something that he did believe. The News say the Zombie Apocalypse. Hank drop his coffee cup and say, "Dammit Dale."

 **(Happy Halloween and I start this new story for this holiday. their will be two chapter every end of the month)**


	2. Chapter 1 World of Change

_Hank Lawn 7:00_

Hank in his lawn seeing that his word has changed. He need Dale help. Hank runs to Dale house and knock at the door. He yells "Dale for god sake open the damn door," the open a little to see Dale. "Dale let me in and grab a gun," Hank say with a scare tone.

Dale reply "Didn't you say that the zombie apocalypse will never happen, right Hank."

"Dale for god sake help."

"If you apologize to me." Dale is being stubborn with Hank not believing him. Hank closes his eyes and say, "I'm sorry Dale for not believing you."

Dale closes the door to remove the locks and open again hold the 9mm. Hank enters the house to see that all of Dale of gun is 9mm, .44 Magnum, Akdal MKA 1919, Ithaca 37, KS-23, Mossberg 590, Armalite AR-50, Barrett XM109, AEK-971 and AK-74. "Well Hank grabs a gun and let Bill, Peggy, Boomhauer, and Boby." Hank grabs the Ak-74 rifle, and Dale started seeing zombie in the east heading for them. As Hank and Dale rush to the Boomhauer house to get him.

 _Boomhauer House_

They burst the door to see Boomhauer, but he not there. "Dale let check the garage," they went to the garage to see Boomhauer with his 1965 Ford Mustang. "Boomhauer had you heard the news," Hank asks him.

Boomhauer reply, "Yo"

Dale reply, "Then why you still here." Boomhauer open his car to see the trunk and back of the gar fill with portable gas tank filled. Hank and Dale are impressed that Boomhauer is prepared for this. Dale has handed Boomhauer a 9mm pistol.

"Ok Dale, Boomhauer lets get Bill." Hank, Dale and Boomhauer run out to get Bill.

 _Boomhauer Lawn_

The zombie approach them, Dale shoots two at the head. Hank fire with Ak-74 shooting in the body and missing. Boomhauer fire the three and they ran to Bill house to see the door open. They run to get the Bill before he turn to the zombie.

 _Bill House_

Hank shot all around to see he can kill a few zombies, but he ran out of ammo in five second. Dale and Boomhauer finish the last of the zombie. They ran to the Bill room to see the impossible.

 _Bill Room_

They see that Bill sleeping in his boxer and the three zombies think he is one of them from the smell. Dale shoot the zombie. Bill wake up and say, "What going on guys."

Boomhauer respond "You know the man that their a zombie apocalypse outside and you just sleep thru and the zombie think you them."

Dale stops Boomhauer and say, "What Boomhauer trying to say that their a zombie apocalypse outside and the zombie believe that you're one of them." Bill looks the side of his bed to see the zombies' corpse and fainted. Hank touches his head in disappointment that they have one option. "Ok Dale and Boomhauer grab a leg because if they believe Bill is one of them, then we have a better chance to survive." Dale grab left leg and Boomhauer his right while Hank grabs his arm.

 _Rainy Street_

As they run carrying Bill body Hank see that Kahn, Minh and Connie got in their car and charge thru the zombies. It hank that Luanne, Lucky and Gracie need help "Dale Boomhauer get Bill to my house and everything we can grab to my garage. I need to help Luanne and Lucky." Dale and Boomhauer agree and let Hank go.

 _Luanne outside house_

Hank knocks, the door, but no one answer. Hank kicks the door, didn't work, he moves back to see the door knocks down with Lucky holding an A.H. Fox HE Grade shotgun. Lucky lower his shotgun and grab Hank inside.

 _Luanne house_

Hank inside, but with the door knock down, they have no protection. Hank scream to Lucky, "Lucky I need you get Luanne and your baby."

"Ok uncle Hank," Lucky run to the Luanne and Gracie in the baby room. He opens the door to see Luanne holding Gracie in fear. "Baby doll Hank here to rescue us." Luanne stands up and went to the closet to get her luggage and the baby bag. Lucky grabs the luggage and ran to the door. Luanne carries Gracie to see Hank shooting the zombies. Hank looks to Luanne "Luanne, Lucky hurry to my house." Lucky help Hank by shooting the zombie.

 _Rainy Street_

As Hank lead Lucky, Luanne and Gracie to his house. As they ran Hank see Peggy holding a 9mm handgun and shooting the zombies.

 _Hank Home_

As they went in Peggy close the door and hug Hank, "Hank I thought I lost you." Hank let go of Peggy to see that all his neighbors is here. Hank speaks to every one "Well everyone this a situation that no one ever believes to happen" Dale raise his hand and jump "Except for Dale. But that's not the problem, the real problem is that we need to get out of Arlen because the way is going we need to see the rest of the world if this keep going then will be impossible to get more food. So, let hear ideas."

Dale speaks "Let make a shelter here so or even better at the Army base where we have everything." It is a great idea until Bill open his mouth "Dale they ship off all the weapons, Tanks and jet yesterday and it was supposed to be my week off." For what Bill say broke their hope to use the are equipment for protection, but Hank have and idea "Look I think a plan to escape, but this take hours and because zombies it will take time" Everyone look to Hank as stand in his table "Ok the plan is that Boomhauer, Jospeh and Bill start putting arm in the our cars, while Peggy, Luanne, Bobby and Nancy start getting food, cloths, battery, gas tanks and Dale guns to the truck and van, meanwhile Me, Dale and Lucky start protecting you" Any suggestion" They believe in Hank plan "All right then let do it."

 _5 hours later 2:00_

As time fly, they prepare they manage to get everything ready to leave. Hank see his red truck with spikes on the wheel and front, Dale Van is a tank cover in metal chain for protection, Boomhauer is not armor as Dale or Hank but it can kill good, Lucky they thought it was better as it is and for Bill car they forgot it. Hank got in the truck with Peggy and Bobby to see Boomhauer install a truck radio to communicate with each other. Hank grabs it and "Is everybody ready" they reply yes "Then let drive.

They Drive hoping that this haven't spread to the world yet. The group ran over zombie to Arlen exit until they see the unbelievable.


	3. Chapter 2 May pray out of this Town

The moment they see that their trap in Arlen Texas. Dale scream with all his theory. "I knew the government plan to kill us all and you people say that, uh Dale you're crazy, it will never happen Dale."

Hank turn to Dale, "FOR GOD SAKE DALE SHUT UP." Bill grab and cover Dale mouth, Hank looks to the wall to see that it's must be plan for months. 'Well the only possible to destroy this is an explosion is propane tanks" he turn his head to Boomhauer "Boomhauer how many propane tank we have."

"Dang'ol Hank we have eight propane tanks" Hank hear Boomhauer that their eight tanks, but it won't be enough to break a wall. Hank looks again to the wall to remember that Strickland propane can be used to break the wall.

Hank looks back to say, "Dale, Bill and Boomhauer we need to go to Strickland propane and take the propane truck and drive it through the wall." They follow Hank to Bill car because it's going to serve its purpose today.

 _Driving the street of Arlen 2:30pm_

Hank and his friend see fire, destruction and shooting all around. Hank could not believe in six hours that Arlen can be in this destruction. Bill stops the car "What the hill Bill" Bill point forward. Hank sees a Military Auto Source, he walks out of the car to see if is this still running. Boomhauer join in to stop hank so he can pull it.

Boomhauer open the door and turn on the car. It runs "Dang'o man this is purring like a little kitten man."

Bill yells "WOO HOO, we got a truck." With Bill yells it attracted zombie. The group looks to Bill with anger.

Hank yells "get in the car" They ran into the car. Boomhauer drive, Hank shotgun, Dale and Bill back to shoot.

As they drive through zombie Hank think that they may be survival in Strickland Prone.

 _Strickland Prone 2:48pm_

As Boomhauer slow down the car at Strickland Prone. Hank looks to the gang of the plan, "Ok the plan is that Bill and I go inside to get the keys to the propane truck and some more propane. While Boomhauer stay here to be ready to drive and Dale cover us." They move their head to agree, Hank with the shotgun and Bill with a 9mm pistol walking to Strickland Propane.

 _Inside Strickland Propane 2:51pm_

As Hank opens the door slowly and walk inside the dark Strickland Propane. Hank sees that all desks is a mess mean that it been raided. Hank looks back to Bill tell him to be quiet. As they walk slowly to Buck Strickland office, slowly opening the door. Hank sees Buck Strickland on his desk pass out drunk. He sees that this a chance to save Buck from the zombie apocalypse. Hank walk toward him and moves him "Mister Strickland wake up, sir." Buck wake up to see Hank holding a shotgun and not his work shirt.

He yawns "Old top what time is it." Hank could not believe that Buck did not hear all the destruction from the outside. Buck got up and stretch, "Hank what time is it."

"Buck Strickland it about to be three o'clock," Hank says putting his gun down on the desk.

Buck walk out while saying, "Well old top thanks for holding the fort, but I need go to the john then I go back to work."

Hank walk to stop Buck, but Bill stops him. "Hank he just slows us down."

Hank know leaving mister Strickland is bad, but for what Bill say is true that Buck will just make us stop everywhere for a girl on the road. Hank picks up his gun and open the desk drawer to get the truck, "HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA." Hank and Bill hear the scream and run to the bathroom to see Donna eating Buck. Hank horrifies to see Donna open Buck head to eat his brain. Hank ready to shoot, Donna, she looks back and rush him. Hank says "Donna your fired" he fire to see Donna head blowout.

Bill looks amazed "Hank this look like a scene of the movie."

Hank walk to Buck Strickland and say a few words "Thank you Buck for the job, propane and for the good advice you gave me." Hank and Bill walk outside to the propane truck.

 _Outside of Strickland Propane 3:09_

Hank and Bill walk to the truck without look to Dale and Boomhauer. He got in the truck with Bill and drive to the wall to freedom.

 _The Wall 3:40_

Hank stop as they approach the wall to the other to move the car and Bill went out of the truck. Hank close to being ready to drive. He open his eye and floret to the wall. The moment where he close he put his shotgun on floret and jump out. As Hank fell down, he look to the propane truck exploded and as the smoke clear out to see it created a hole. Hank stands up and went to his truck in sadness to see Buck Strickland, who close as a real father he have gone as the world.


End file.
